Treinando o cupido
by Emperor Hades
Summary: Às vezes, precisamos da ajuda de um cupido. E, às vezes, temos que treinálo nós mesmos. Fic escrita para Lailla Lobo do Fórum UMDB como presente de amigo secreto.


_Fic presente para Lailla Lobo pelo amigo serceto do fórum UMDB!_

* * *

Treinando o Cupido

* * *

Um pequeno jardim nos subúrbios da cidade. E embora não fosse um espaço muito grande, nem mesmo conservado ou sempre florido, era um lugar que Riza Hawkeye podia chamar de seu. E, é claro, de Black Hayate.

Black Hayate - um bichinho adorável e feliz que simplemente tinha uma compulsão por tratar de certos assuntos nos locais mais inconvenientes.

Em cima das roseiras da Tenente Hawkeye, por exemplo.

* * *

- Bom dia, tenente Hawkeye. Chego em má hora?

Se má hora queria dizer apontar uma arma para a cabeça de um cachorro e ameaçá-lo com a extinção imediata, caso tratasse de quaisquer assuntos no canteiro de roseiras, então era uma péssima hora.

- Coronel. - limitou-se a dizer Riza enquanto cumprimentava Roy Mustang de acordo com a diferença entre suas patentes militares.

- A vontade. Teneten Hawkeye, preciso de um favor seu...

- Senhor?

- Posso levar Black Hayate por algumas horas?

Apesar de Riza Hawkeye possuir um excelente controle sobre suas expressões faciais, uma leve hesitação talvez tenha se feito presente em seu rosto. Sem comentar as sobrancelhas que haviam sumido debaixo dos cabelos.

- Mas pode ficar tranquila, tenente. Vou lhe trazer Black Hayate de volta são e salvo ao final do dia. É uma promessa.

Falando desse jeito...

- Claro, senhor Mustang. Só um instante enquanto ponho a guia em Black Hayate.

* * *

Riza entrou em sua casa, seguida por Black Hayate, sem nem ao menos convidar o Coronel Mustang para entrar. Tinha que encontrar a guia, tinha que parecer tranquila, tinha que procurar a coleira, tinha que parecer tranquila, tinha que escovar o cachorro e acima de tudo, tinha que parecer tranquila.

Apos localizar o que procurava, ajoelhou-se na frente de um cachorro extremamente bem comportado. O treinamento havia funcionado bastante bem, ao que parece.

- Escute bem, Black Hayate: você vai ir dar uma volta com o Coronel, ok? Comporte-se bem e... Por que estou falando com você?

Riza levantou-se um pouco ruborizada. E com uma sensação terrível de estar sendo observada pela porta entreaberta...

- Já se despediu? - Roy comentou com um leve sorriso no canto da boca.

- Aham... Posso saber o que exatamente o senhor quer com Black Hayate?

- Nada de mais, apenas uma missão para a qual acho que ele é plenamente qualificado. Segredo de estado, entende?

- Não.

- Ahm... Bom, enfim... Posso levar Black Hayate comigo?

Era impressão de Riza ou o Coronel Mustang havia ficado um pouco encabulado de repente?

- Tenha a bondade, coronel.

* * *

Assim que Roy e Black Hayate saíram, Riza se pôs a pensar. Que tipo de missão teria que ser executada exclusivamente por Black Hayate? Em instantes, sua mente estava preenchida por imagens de homúnculos, quimeras, monstros-fantasmas-zumbis, o general Basque Gran...

Como dona zelosa e pessoa preocupada com os direitos e a segurança dos animais, resolveu seguir os dois. E, não, não estava nem um pouco curiosa. Apenas queria garantir que nada de ruim acontecesse ao pobre bichinho.

* * *

Mustang e Hayate seguiram por uma avenida bastante movimentada, de tal maneira que Riza estava bastante segura de que não seria notada. Não era exatamente difícil seguir o sobretudo azul a distância.

Ok, ok, o sobretudo talvez fosse um pouco difícil de seguir... Mas a trilha de olhos brilhantes de diversas meninas, garotas, mulheres e idosas não poderia estar errada.

Riza seguiu os dois até uma praça pequena e pouco frequentado, mas bastante arborizada. Mustang levou o cachorro pela calçada em torno da praça enquanto Riza procurava um local onde pudesse observar os dois em silêncio e decidiu-se por uma árvore frondosa e não muito alta, um esconderijo bastante bom, ela tinha que admitir.

Já abrigada, começou a focalizar toda sua atenção em Roy e Black Hayate. Por que o alquimista das chamas parecia tão satisfeito consigo mesmo? Tudo isso apenas por haver chegado à praça?

* * *

- Que cachorrão mais lindo...

- Verdade mesmo. Como será que ele fica sem a farda?

* * *

Bom, talvez Roy não estivesse satisfeito por ter encontrado a praça.

Resistindo bravamente a vontade de cometer um homicídio triplamente qualificado (Roy e as duas mulheres que passavam pelo local), Riza tratou de agarrar dois dos galhos da árvore com força, mais para evitar mudar de idéia do que qualquer outra coisa.

O Cachorro e Black Hayate, digo, Roy e o cachorro concluíram a volta em torno da pequena praça e se dirigiram para um dos gramados. Lá, o alquimista das chamas deixou Black Hayate solto, o que não preocupou Riza, pois ele havia sido exemplarmente treinado. Vários furos de balas em diversas paredes que o digam.

Mas só então que uma idéia passou pela cabeça da tenente. Que tipo de missão poderia ser tão importante? E ainda mais numa praça tão pouco movimentada e isolada como essa?

Um frisbee.

Um frisbee vermelho, ainda por cima. Não... Provavelmente era uma pedra filosofal de formato muito estranho. Não podia ser um frisbee.

Não devia ser um frisbee.

Mas ainda assim Roy Mustang o estava jogando para Black Hayate. E o cachorro se mostrou tremendamente hábil ao saltar e interceptar o objeto que não podia ser um frisbee.

Mas era um frisbee. E pensar que tinha sentido inveja do cachorro. Tinha sentido inveja de um frisbee. Os galhos da árvore estão rachando.

Riza soltou os galhos da pobre árvore que pareceu gemer um agradecimento. A tenente repirou fundo antes de começar a descer pelo lado oposto ao alquimista das chamas. Sua pequena casa nos subúrbios da cidade lhe parecia estranhamente convidativa agora.

E foi com o máximo de discrição possível que deu as costas para a praça.

Já eram quase oito horas da noite quando ouviu o pequeno portão que nunca fechava se entreabrir a voz do coronel Mustang incentivando Black Hayate.

Levantou-se do sofá de maneira imperiosa. Aquele homem tinha que ouvir umas verdades e ia ser agora! Ah, se ia!

Abriu a porta da maneira mais violenta possível e...

Black Hayate abaixou a cabeça e depositou uma única rosa aos pés de Riza Hawkeye.

E os olhos da Tenente Riza Hawkeye e do Coronel Roy Mustang se encontraram.


End file.
